The uptake of glucocerebrosiadase is dramatically improved by exposing mannose residues in the oligosaccharide side chain of the glycoprotein. This strategy enables enzyme infusions as a therapeutic tool. The GCRC supported clinical studies are aimed at determining the lowest doses of enzyme needed to be effective treatment.